The resurrection of the Fiendish Kingdom
by Nuclear Genocide
Summary: First a flashback in the childhood memories of Kakashi when he meets the father of Ryu Hayabusa. Then the story starts off with the Sands being attacked and being forced to flee to Konoha. Please review!


**ALERT:**** I don't own anything Naruto or Ninja Gaiden related. I modified the character of Ryu Hayabusa a bit so he would fit in the Naruto world better. I also made up some new techniques to spice the everything up a bit. Please give this a review. **

--

Sometime in the past

The ten years old Kakashi Hatake felt completely helpless for the first time in his entire life. His father lay unconscious before his feet the fingers still clutched around a Kunai. Ten feet from them, a ten feet tall, red, demonic lizard neared them, the bloodlust in it's eyes even visible to a blind man. The drool gushed from between it's shiny fangs as it were clearly the beast's intentions to devour him and his father.

When the beast was about to jab his claw into Kakashi's father, the young Genin grabbed the Kunai his father was still holding and recklessly lashed at the beast's claw, not wanting his father to be hurt by that demon.

It was clear that the beast was hit, but the wound healed as soon as it was made and the lizard whipped the young Kakashi down with it's tail.

When the drooling jaws of the beast neared Kakashi's face, the sound of a sword piercing flesh could be heard and this particular weapon clearly WAS able to do damage to the savage demon. It was grabbed by the tail and kicked into the air. Then the beast was cut in thousands of tiny peaces by the mysterious savior.

As he sheated his magnificent Katana, it could clearly be seen that the ninja was completely clad in black. As the man approached, Kakashi could clearly distinguish a forehead protector that was completely made of silver and when he was right in front of him, various runes and in the middle of it a dragon's face could be seen clearly. The forehead protector reached completely to the back of his head and was worn like somekind of a tiara.

The man lowered his head so it came at the same height as Kakashi's and started speaking _"Listen carefully, boy, because I'm only going to say this once. That animal was a Fiend. It wasn't supposed leak into the wide-open. I am from a ninja clan that acts without being noticed by even the most cunning of ninja. We call ourselves the Dragon Ninja . I'm giving you this whistle. If Fiends would ever show themselves again, give this whistle three long blows and someone of ourclan will come to your aid. If that would however happen after you've reached the age of 25, it will be my own son coming to your aid. He is about the same age as you are now. Don't worry about me knowing these things about you. I've been watching you for quite a while, young Kakashi Hatake"_

The whistle looked like it was made out of ivory and it was carved into the shape of a dragon and the mouthpiece was the tail while the other end of the whistle ended in the dragon's opened mouth. There was a smale hole right above the dragon's mouth through which a black string was attached so it could be worn around the neck.

Kakashi was unable to talk because his attention was completely drawn by the profoundness of the tiny instrument.

The mysterious ninja stood up and his final words before leaving were _"When your father wakes up, tell him that you saw a bright flash that burned through the beast. Don't tell anyone about me nor about this whistle I gave you"_

The young Kakashi simply nodded, his eyes sparkling with admiration for the Dragon Ninja.

Kakashi wore the whistle on him every day since that incident, never telling anyone the truth about what happened that night and even told his father that it must have been a nightmare they had at the same time by coincidence or maybe a genjutsu that hit them instead of the originally intended target.

Present time

Kakashi's team just arrived back from a B-rank mission and was completely exhausted. The mission implied a lot of running up and down mountains with baskets of copper ore from a mine. On top of that, they had to make sure that the more dangerous tunnels had their supporting baulks renewed. It was a piece of cake for them, but trying to get the job done so fast in quite small tunnels did cost them a lot of energy. Not being Genins anymore, Naruto, Sakura and Sai didn't need their sensei anymore to watch over them while on a mission. Kakashi was sent on an S-rank instead by Tsunade, the Fourth Hokage.

Before meeting up again at Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto, Sakura and Sai first went to their homes take a bath. Naruto had to push himself not to fall asleep when he was finally cleaned up. He slapped himself in the face and left for the Ichiraku restaurant. As usual, Sai stood there allready, drawing something in his sketch book. Sakura followed not too long afterwards. The three of them ordered a big, tasty bowl of Ramen, took a pair of chopsticks and started eating. Naruto suddenly said _"Do you guys know when Kakashi-sensei is coming back. I sure hope his mission doesn't keep him occupied for too long"_. Sakura shrugged and said _"Dunno, sorry"_. Sai smiled his usual quasi-fake smile and answered _"When I find out, you'll be the first to know_". Like many times before, Naruto felt quite annoyed by when Sai spoke like this, but not wanting to anger Sakura for doing stupid things, he wisely kept his mouth shut and continued eating.

Suddenly, a voice sounded from behind their backs _"Oh my, are you so worried about me, Naruto?"_. Naruto was so scared off by this, that his face somehow landed into his bowl of Ramen. This made Sakura, Sai, Kakashi and old man Ichiraku and his daughter laugh. Naruto wiped his face off with some tissues, turned around and bellowed _"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!"_ only to notice that Kakashi wasn't there anymore, so he just annoyed or surprised a lot of people with his shouting. As he turned around again, Kakashi was hanging upside-down from the ceiling using chakra suction on his feet. Even though 90 of his face was covered by a mask and his fairly broad forehead protector, it could clearly be seen that he was smirking like a young boy.

The team ang their sensei spent the rest of their free time relaxing in the hot springs, visiting the Comemmorial Stone, which had the names of Konoha's fallen heroes carved into it, including that of Jiraya, one of Konoha's Legendary Sannin, although a few people (including Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi) knew him by the alias of the Perverted Toad Hermit.

Meanwhile, in the Village Hidden in the Sand...

Temari and her team had just returned from border patrol. She was on her way to the office of her younger brother Gaara, the Kazekage of the village. She knocked and said _"Gaara, it's me, Temari"_. The answer she got was _"Ya can come in , sis"_. She found this suspicious, because this was neither Gaara's voice nor way of speaking. As she stepped into the office, she only found her older brother, Kankuro, standing behind Gaara's desk, looking out the opened window. Kankuro gestured her to come closer _"Temari, I think you should see this"_. When Temari looked out the window and saw something she had never seen before. It seemed that her formerly hated little brother now was now loved more than ever by the people of the village. Gaara was using his sand controlling abilities to amuse the young children. What was even more surprising, was the smile on Gaara's face. That smile wasn't a mask, but it was an honest one. Gaara was truly happy for one of the first times in his life.

Gaara continued playing with the children for a while before returning to his office. He jumped in through the open window. He asked his sister _"Temari, how did your mission go?"_. She smiled comfortingly and answered _"The southern border gives no signs of danger whatsoever"_. Suddenly the former sensei of the siblings, Baki, stumbled in and while panting heavily, he uttered _"Kazekage-sama (pant, pant) the far western border (pant) our village might be in danger (pant, pant) you should see it for your self"_ before collapsing on his knees out of exhaustion. Gaara immediately looked coldly serious and said _"I'll have a look at it then"_. He placed his right hand on his right eye and with a cold voice, he said _"Desert Eye"._ Upon saying those words, a cluster of sand formed a sinister eye in front of his face. Gaara sent the eye out of the window and then high up in the sky. At the same time, a larger cluster of sand formed a mirror that showed the image of what Gaara's Desert Eye saw.

The eye traveled quite a long distance to the west until it reached what seemed to be the danger that Baki spoke of. Something that was hidden beneath a huge pile of sand was crawling into the direction of the Sand Village. From time to time, large, pointy scales showed themselves whenever the sand didn't cover that part of it's body. It seemed to have the physical structure of a large snake.

Gaara had a look of both fear and surprise in his green eyes _"What in the name of the Third Kazekage is that thing?"_. Baki, who was now done panting, answered _"We aren't sure. I've seen it's image in an old book some time ago. It said that it is a powerful demon not unlike the Tailed Beasts that was called the Dragon of the Great Desert. Although, because of it's snakelike appearance, there is a chance that Orochimaru may be behind this. Even though our allies of Konoha have confirmed his death, we can't ignore things that used to be Orochimaru's habits"_

Gaara placed his hand on a pile of sand that was connected directly to the sands of the desert. With a dark voice he said_ "It won't come any closer to our village. __Desert Coffin!"_. His chakra sent a pulse through the sands which sped straight for the great beast. The sand of the desert around the beast gained a more solid form, stopping it in it's tracks. The sand continued entombing the beast, upon which it roared in anger. As the beast was completely stuck in the sand, still holding his hand upon the pile of sand, Gaara said _"Desert Funeral"_. The sand now crushed the mighty beast. Gaara had a look of both relief and satisfaction on his face. Baki sighed in relief and with a smile he said _"Kazekage-sama, you have saved the village once more"_.

Their relief was not to last. An earthquake shook the village on it's foundations and the people screamed in terror. Fear hit the village even more as the giant serpent that everyone in Gaara's office thought was dead rose again from the desert close by the village. It seemed that it's body constructed itself from the desert's sand. Gaara could only say three words _"Evacuate the village"_. Baki still stood mortified by the window, watching the desert serpent. Becoming angry, Gaara bellowed _"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME, BAKI? Begin the evacuations immediately! And send a messaging hawk to Konoha! Tell them that we need some where to house our people as long as our village is under assault! Temari, Kankuro, prepare our Shinobi to defend our_ _village against this threat!"_ The three quickly ran out of the office to execute the orders. Gaara opened a closet which contained the clothing he wore in combat and also the a big gourd which contains special sand that's infused with his Chakra. He removed thr white-and-blue robes he always wears as the Kazekage and put on the clothes in the closet and bound the gourd on his back with long pieces of red cloth.

The women, children and every other non-Shinobi were being readied to be sent to Konoha via hidden mountain paths. The messaging hawk was sent out immediately. The message was given an S-rank in terms of priority so it was written in a special code. Kankuro and Temari rounded up every Shinobi that wasn't on border patrol or other missons and started up defencive formations by the west entrance of the village. The serpent still hadn't reached the village, but it could allready be seen clearly. Gaara had now changed into his combat outfit and was now on his way to the west of the village too. Baki soon returned to his side _" Kazekage-sama, the evacuations are nearly complete. Our refugees are nearly all in the hidden paths. There is a small group of Shinobi that will serve to protect them as they're on their way to the Hidden Village of the Leaf, but that group will return as soon as soon as our people under the care of Konoha"_. _"Well done, Baki. That'll do for now" _replied Gaara while walking straight for the defencive formations that were being set up.

The serpent had now reached the village and the formations were finished. Balista's with explosive arrows were pointed at the threat and Earth Element Jutsu users were guarding the entrance. The serpent slowed down it's pace and it's terrible head was now clearly visible. It's mouth was surrounded by four strong mandibles and it's big jaws were armed with many layers of shiny teeth. The serpent suddenly started speaking with a voice that sounded too monstruous to even belong to this world _"Cursed humans that inhabit the desert. For too long you have wandered theplace that was once the home of the Great Fiends! The time has come that I and my brethren took back what is rightfully ours. Now, forces of the Netherworld, set foot on our holy sand for the first time since a thousand years and conquer the grounds that once held our beautiful palace! Clear them of the human vermin so we can rebuild the Halls of the Fiends and so we can make our kingdom prosper once again!"_.

The serpent opened a sinister third eye on the middle of it's pointy scaled forehead. It emitted a purple light which he let shine on the desert soil in front of him. From the sand where the light had shined, all sorts of demonic creatures rose and started running towards the village. Baki looked at Gaara, waiting for his order to fire the ballistas. Gaara said _"Do what you must do"_ to him. Baki shouted _"Fire the ballistas!_". The siege weapons launched their deadly projectiles at the mass of charging creatures. Each of the explosive arrows hit target and the explosions that followed upon the impact of the projectiles lit up the area. It seemed that the ballistas proved effective against the creatures since only a few burning carcasses were left on the field that quickly fell apart in dust and sand. The Sand Shinobi cheered for the successful hit.

The cheering quickly stopped as the sand in front of the vilage entrance suddenly started pulsing. The creatures that everyone thought were blown up jumped from beneath the ground and attacked the Shinobi in fury. Even though the Sand Shinobi summoned walls of rock to protect themselves, the creatures pushed through them or jumped over them as if the walls weren't there. The creatures devoured the Shinobi they could catch. What was even worse, was that upon eating their victims, the creatures grew and became more deadly. Gaara walked a few steps forward, pulled the cork from his gourd and let his chakra awaken the sands within it. The sand in his gourd hovered out and mixed with the sand where the attacking creatures stood. He formed a Chakra Seal, placed his hands on the ground before him and shouted the words _"Imperial Desert Funeral"_. His chakra pulsed through the sand and the creatures were entombed by it. Just as he was about to let the sand crush the creatures by squeezing his hand into a fist, black sand leaked out of the piles of sand, reconstructing the bodies of the creatures in less than a second.

Gaara's Jutsu caught the attention of the Great Serpent. He lowered his admirably large head towards Gaara and spoke _"Ah, you must be the former container of the One-Tailed Shukaku, the miserable Bijuu that was my younger brother. Don't bother using your abilities against me or my sevants. Although you could've had a chance of fighting me or them if you still had my little brother's power up your sleeve. It's just too bad that you don't posess them anymore. Don't expect me to show any mercy to you and your kind"_. Then the mighty beast raised his head again and a bright, white light started shining from between his scales and out of it's three eyes and out of it's mouth. The beast's body fell apart in a cloud of black sand.

The sand formed a cluster that quickly gained the shape of a 7 feet tall human. The beast's human form wore white robes. It's skin was still covered in black scales. It had green eyes with vertical pupils and instead of a nose, it had two thin, vertical crevices were the nose would have been. The mandibles around it's mouth were gone, but that didn't change anything to the fact that it's face was still hideous. He covered most of his face with a white mask and pulled a white hood over it's head so only the eyes and a part of the forehead were left visible.

The tall human form stepped forward towards Gaara and the Sand Shinobi. He raised his clawed hand and summoned a wave of sand to toss them all over. Many were killed or badly wounded. Although Kankuro managed to protect himself, Gaara, Temari and a few others from harm with the metal shield of Salamander, one of his strong puppets. Kankuro summoned another puppet, Crow, an offensive tipe with six arms. Poisoned blades shoved out of it's arms upon which Kankuro sent the puppet flying towards the Serpent's human body. The giant didn't move and as Crow's knived arms were about to strike, the sand of the desert formed a protective shell around him to shield him from harm. The monster spoke _"To use something as pathetic as puppets against me. Even if it's out of desperation, it's still pathetic" _and destroyed Crow by crushing it with sand. This made Kankuro very angry.

Then Temari jumped into action and opened her large fan. She bit her thumb and stroked a line of blood across her fan. She swung it strongly while shouting _"Summoning Jutsu"_. Upon performing this Jutsu, a one-eyed, scythe-carrying weasel appeared in front of her and after saying the single word "_"Slash"_ he unleashed a massive whirlwind of slashes upon the creatures and their master.

The barrage of slashes lasted for at least an hour. Many of the creatures were hit, but they simply reconstructed their body with the sand. Their master was unaffected due to his Sand Shield. He spoke again _"You should better use your strenght on trying to run away from me rather than wasting it on useless attacks. You can do eithet that or you can just let me kill you so it will be all the less painful"_. He formed a spear of sand and hit Gaara with it in his right shoulder. Baki, Kankuro and Temari hurried over to Gaara. Baki said _"Kazekage-sama, I hate to say it, but he is right. If we can't harm them, we should try to get away rather than wasting any more Chakra on them"_. While in pain, Gaara nodded and with difficulty, he said _"Give the order to retreat and catch up with the refugees"_.

Baki said _"Catching up with them will take some time, but it won't be impossible" _and he gave the Shinobi that weren't dead the order to gather the wounded and fall back. Kankuro and Temari took Gaara in between them and retreated as well. Strangely enough, the creatures didn't follow them. It was clear that their interest lay in the village it self and not in it's inhabitants. Due to loss of blood, a lot of the wounded, including Gaara, fainted along the way.

After a few hours of speeding across fields, valleys and forests, they had made it to the group of refugees. The most badly wounded, including Gaara, were each carefully placed on carts and were given provisional treatment by the medical ninja.

Meanwhile, back in Konoha

The next morning there were a lot of things going on. It was only last night that there came a messaging hawk with a coded letter that said the Sands were under attack and that there would be a fairly large group of refugees that needed housing for as long as they weren't able to return to their homes. The old, unused Uchiha District was the only place Konoha had to house those people in. Many of the people were asked to give the houses and the streets a bit of a cleaning-up. The only house of the memorial district that would be left untouched was the house of the deceased Fugaku Uchiha, former captain of the Konoha Police Force. It would be left unused as a reminder to the people of the Sand of the respect they were supposed to have for the place where they were allowed to stay.

When the people of Konoha were just about finished with preparing the district, three Sand Shinobi, including Baki, came running in the village, ignoring Kotetsu and Hagane, the two patrolmen of the entrance gate. The three ninja were followed by many people's eyes as they sped hastily for Tsunade's office. Many of the Jonin an Chunin followed them out of concern. They didn't even bother to knock and just opened the door to the office. Baki said _"Hokage-sama, our Shinobi were unable to press the attackers back. Many of them have died during the assault. The ones that are wounded, including our Kazekage, have joined our refugees and have had provisional treatment from our own medical ninja, but we will need to make use of your own hospital and medical ninja to have them fully recovered"_. Tsunade sat in her chair motionless for a few seconds and then shouted to her assistant _"Shizune, what are you waiting for? Go tell our medical ninja to prepare rooms in the hospital and have them stand ready for the wounded Sand Shinobi by the village's entrance"_. Shizune quickly placed Tonton, Tsunade's pet pig, on the ground and with a hint of shame in her voice she replied _"Yes, Tsunade-sama"_ before hurrying out of the office.

Within the next forty-five minutes, the refugees and wounded Shinobi of the Sand arrived. The medical ninja of both Konoha and the Sand led the wounded to the hospital. The refugees got many warm welcomes from the inhabitants of Konoha and were stationed in the Uchiha District. It took a lot of time to help all of the wounded Shinobi. Many of them had broken bones of flesh torn out by the creatures that had attacked the Hidden Village of Sand. None of the wounded died from their injuries, but some would never be able to fight again, let alone continue their job as a ninja.

When Gaara had gained the necessary treatment and regained conciousness again, Tsunade summoned all Chunins and Jonins together with the Sand Shinobi that were back on their feet again to hold some sort of a council on what happened during the assault and what precautions should be taken.

--

**I hope you guys liked my first chapter. If there are things I could do better, then please tell me.**


End file.
